L'origine des prénoms de mes enfants
by Kurtnie
Summary: OS. Seamus n'a pas choisit les prénoms de ses enfants sans raison. Chaque prénom à une histoire. Quelle est donc celle de ces prénoms ?


Dans la saga l'auteur fait mourir beaucoup de personnages mais ne dit pas comment ils sont morts, j'ai donc imaginé leur mort. Eux, sorcière formidables, talentueux, généreux ne pouvais pas être mort simplement non, pour moi ils se sont battus le plus qu'ils pouvaient jusqu'à en trouvait la mort.  
Il était important pour moi de donner vie à cela.  
Colin tout le monde le reconnaît grâce à son appareil mais qui était-il au fond ? Voila ce que j'ai voulu mettre en scène. Un Seamus désemparait par sa mort car ce n'était pas simplement un sorcier accroché à son appareil, c'était aussi un sorcier âgé de 16ans, non majeur qui avait décidais de donner sa vie s'il le fallait pour que cette guerre ce termine.  
Thèodore Nott, fils de Mangemort, Serpentard tout pour qu'on le déteste, mais je voulais qu'un Serpentard tient tête volontairement.

Aucun personnage ne m'appartiens, ils sont tous de JK Rowling. 

**L'origine des prénoms de mes enfants**

La guerre a été désastreuse. Nous avons tous perdu un être cher, un parent, un ami, un frère, une sœur …

J'avais 17 ans quand la bataille finale a eu lieu. J'étais l'un des premiers informés, j'étais présent quand le Trio d'Or avait mis les pieds dans la Salle sur Demande, le 1 mai 1985. J'étais membre de L'Armée de Dumbeldor, plus connue son le nom de l'AD. Avec Neville nous résistions comme nous pouvons aux Carrow, nous étions les deux membres les plus amochés. Neville n'avait pas arrêté de me dire qu'Harry reviendrait et nous sauverait. Je ne le montrais pas mais au plus profond de moi, je le souhaitais plus que tout, et j'y croyais. Quand Neville arriva avec les Trois Inséparables, cela a été un moment tellement intense, tout le monde avait crié son nom : « **_HARRY _**_», « _**_C'est Potter, c'est POTTER !_** »

La première fois que je pris la parole fût pour expliquer comment Neville avait su gérer la Salle sur Demande. Le Trio d'Or m'avait dévisagé avec des yeux horrifiés. Hermione avait même mis une main devant sa bouche. Elle était terrifiée par mon apparence. À cette époque mon visage était meurtri, tuméfié. Des cicatrices malmenaient mon visage, elles étaient incrustées, jamais elles ne partiront.

Harry nous parlait, il ne voulait pas qu'on l'aide. Pour nous, cela était un affront, nous avions résisté ! Nous avions même étaient torturés ! Et il nous rejetait ! Nous avions montré notre loyauté à Dumbledore et envers lui, Harry Potter. Neville ne se priva pas de lui rappeler.

Puis, sans crier garde Luna et Dean arrivèrent par le même passe que le Trio d'Or. J'étais heureux, même plus, j'étais comblé. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. J'avais même poussé un rugissement de bonheur et je m'étais précipité pour serrer mon meilleur ami dans mes bras. Dean Thomas ! Celui qui avait supporté mon humeur d'Hippogryphe durant 6 ans ! Cette année il n'avait remit les pieds à Poudlard, il m'avait manqué comme jamais je ne l'aurais cru, de même j'avais eu toujours peur, une frousse atroce quand je pensais à lui. Une trouille qui était présente constamment au fond de mes entrailles. J'avais la hantise qu'il se soit fait kidnapper par les Rafleurs, et exécuté ! Cette terreur m'avait hanté pendant 9 mois ! 9 mois à regarder les noms des personnes décédées dans la gazelle des sorciers, à écouter Potterveille en espérant ne jamais voir, entendre son nom. Et il était là, dans mes bras, mon frère de cœur. L'une des meilleures choses qui m'était arrivée.

Nous nous séparions quand les jumeaux Weasley –George et Fred- accompagnés de Lee Jordan, mais aussi Cho Chang arrivèrent.

Harry continua de repousser notre aide, Dean qui n'avait pas entendu les avant-propos d'Harry, dit d'une voix étonnée « **_On se bat, non ?_**». Tout en sortant son faux Gallion, il reprit « **_Le message disait que Harry était de retour et qu'on allait en découdre ! Mais je dois me procurer une baguette... _**» Je fus sur le cul quand j'entendis cela. «**_Tu n'as pas de Baguette... ?_**» Lui demandai-je étonné.

Dean me raconta alors tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis les vacances, comment il en était venu à vivre dans la forêt, devoir échapper aux Rafleurs. J'avais eu raison de m'inquiéter, Dean avait faillit mourir ! Je ne pus que remercier intérieurement le Trio D'or de l'avoir aidé.

Perdu dans notre discussion, mais aussi à la recherche d'une baguette pour lui, que nous trouvâmes sur une étagère dans la Salle sur Demande. Après avoir demandé à celle-ci une baguette, Cho Chang nous apprit que Harry cherchait le diadème perdu de Serdaigle. Mais pourquoi ? De plus, celui-ci était perdu !

Pendant qu'Harry cherchait avec peine perdue cet objet, égaré, disparu, nous avions décidé de prévenir les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Je devais prévenir Lupin. Je fis apparaître mon patronus, un renard. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'Ordre était au complet –enfin, presque il manquait Tonks- devant nous. Nous parlions, certains se demandaient pourquoi Harry était revenu, d'autres se demandaient encore si ce soir était le soir tant guetté, tant espéré.

Harry nous rejoignit, il était essoufflé, il avait couru apparemment, Luna était à ses côtés. Harry nous avait alors dit que la bataille finale, tant redoutée, était pour cette nuit. La guerre allait prendre fin la nuit du 1 au 2 mai 1985. Il le fallait. La guerre avait déjà fait tellement de dégât. Ce soir-là était pour beaucoup attendu et signifiait la fin de la guerre. Mais, quel allait être le résultat de cette bataille. Qui allait gagner ? Il fallait que ce soit nous !

Les minutes passèrent, nous avions dû rejoindre toute l'école dans la grande salle. Le plafond de celle-ci était sombre et parsemé d'étoile. Les plus jeunes, c'est-à-dire les moins de 17 ans devaient être évacués, pour ceux majeur deux possibilités : se battre et peut être mourir ou fuir.

Le professeur McGonagall expliqua qu'il faillait défendre le château, et se dépêcher. Mais elle fût interrompue par une autre voix. Elle était aiguë, glaciale, tranchante, d'où elle venait je l'ignorais. «**_Je sais que vous vous préparez à combattre._** » Beaucoup d'élève se mirent à hurler, ils avaient peur. Puis, la voix reprit « **_Vos efforts sont dérisoires. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Je ne désire pas vous tuer. J'ai un grand respect pour les professeurs de Poudlard. Je ne veux pas répandre le sang des sorciers._** » A ce moment là, je savais très bien à qui appartenait cette voix, Voldemort ! Comme s'il ne voulait faire aucun mal, cela était bien connu !

-**_Livrez-moi Harry Potter,_**_ reprit cet être abominable, _**_et il ne sera fait aucun mal à personne. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et je quitterai l'école en la laissant intacte. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et vous serez récompensés, Vous avez jusqu'à minuit._**

Bien sûr, et la récompense serait laquelle ? Une belle marque à notre bras gauche ! Parkinson se leva est hurla « **_Mais, il est là ! Potter est là ! Que quelqu'un l'attrape !_**» Elle n'avait même pas fini de parler que je m'étais déjà dressé entre les Serpentards et Harry imité par bien d'autres. Le professeur McGonagall remit Parkinson à sa place et souhaita que tous les élèves de cette maison partent de l'école. Autant vous dire que tout les Serpentard partirent, vipères comme ils étaient, au moindre bruit pouf plus personne. Le courage ne coulait vraiment pas dans leurs veines. J'ai dit tout les Serpentard, non ! Il y a eu une exception ! Une personne qui a voulu rejoindre nos rangs. Cette personne, malgré qu'elle soit un Serpentard avait eu le courage d'un Gryffondor car beaucoup savait que son père était un Mangemort, et batailler à nos côtés signalait peut être devoir l'abattre. Ce Serpentard, n'était autre que Théodore Nott. J'espérais qu'il ne mentait pas, et qu'il n'allait pas se retourner contre nous.

Colin qui n'était pas majeur souhaitait nous rejoindre. "**_Non ! Tu ne viens pas _****!**" Lui dis-je d'une voix dure.

-**_Je veux me battre !_** Me rétorqua-t-il.

-**_Non ! Tu vas tout de suite rentrer._** Ma voix était rauque. Je voulais qu'il parte de cet endroit.

-**_Tu n'es pas mon père ! Tu n'as qu'un an de plus que moi ! J'ai 16 ans ! Je veux me battre ! Je veux combattre à vos côté ! S'il-te-plaît. _**Il avait dans un premier temps hurlé sur moi, puis sa voix était devenue suppliante.

-**_Colin, je ne veux pas que tu meurs._** Ma voix était troublante, car ma gorge me faisait mal. Mon cœur battait à l'idée qu'il puisse mourir, mais pas que lui, toutes les personnes je connaissais.

-**_Je fais partis de l'AD, je veux mettre en pratique ce que je connais. Et mourir pour gagner cette bataille, cette guerre, la mort ne me fait pas peur._**Sa voix était calme, ce qui était complètement décalé avec la scène qui se déroulait.

Je devais m'y résoudre, car il n'avait pas tort « **_D'accord, Mais tu reste auprès de moi _**»les mots étaient sortis tous seul. Je lui avais donné l'autorisation de combattre, lui, Mon protégé. Colin approuva d'un signe de tête, et resta prés de moi.

Après que Kingsley ai donné les chefs de groupe, je pris Neville avec moi et lui exposai mon plan. Nous allions faire exploser l'un des ponts qui reliait le parc et le château, un passage de moins ne fera que les ralentir mais cela serrait mieux que rien. Neville et moi ainsi que Colin, avions donc suivi Lupin qui menait un groupe dans le parc.

Neville, Dean qui avait souhaité nous accompagner, Colin et moi-même avions réussit à faire sautait l'un des ponts, celui en boit, le plus connu, le chemin le plus rapide pour se rendre au château. Je n'avais pas à me venter, pour une fois que j'avais fait explosé quelque chose en le voulant. Car oui, moi, Seamus Finnigan j'avais un certain don pour la pyrotechnie.

Après que le pont eu été détruit, Neville rejoignit Mme Chourave ainsi qu'une demi-douzaine d'élèves aux serres. Dean retourna vers le château. Et Colin et moi retrouvâmes Lupin. Tout le monde savait qu'il avait été mon professeur préféré, et je n'étais pas le seul à le penser. Il n'avait cas, ce soir là, regarder le nombre d'élève qui se battait à son côté. Dans ce groupe nous étions 14 exactement : Lupin, Luna, Hannah Abbott, Cho Chang, Colin (qui avait troqué son appareil photo pour sa baguette), Anthony Goldstein, Ernie Micmillan, les sœurs Patil, Olivier Dubois, Susan Bones, Emma Dobbes, Justin Finch-Fletchley, et moi même.

Une belle brochette, dans les débuts nous résistions bien, l'attaquant était des mercenaires pas très expérimentés.

Mais, quand des Mangemorts ont commencé à nous attaqués nos défenses devenaient plus faible. Des Acromantulas quittèrent la forêt pour rejoindre le château nous devions les abattre, évité qu'elles n'arrivent au château. Elles n'étaient très grandes, ce n'étaient pas des adultes, mais elles faisaient énormément de dégâts et avaient l'air d'avoir faim, malheureusement pour nous. Leur dégâts furent accentués par ceux des géants, qui eux aussi essayaient de rejoindre le collège.

-**_COLIN!_**Ma voix avait déchiré l'atmosphère, elle remua mes entrailles, un cri qui exprimait ma souffrance, que ni le feu ni aucun maléfice ne pouvait provoquer. J'avais mal, très mal.

Le premier qui fût tombé sous nos yeux attristaient, était le plus jeune d'entre nous, Colin Crivery, qui avait souhaité combattre même s'il n'était pas majeur. Un pur Gryffondor, un courage des plus grands.

Sa mort était vraiment injuste, le pire sortilège l'avait raflé au niveau de son bras droit, à 2 cm près il ne se serait pas effondré devant nous. Quelques larmes avaient coulés le long de mes joues, Colin le plus casse pieds de tous les élèves, mais aussi un sorcier attachant, membre exemplaire de l'AD.

C'était à l'AD que j'avais appris à connaître ce petit blond toujours muni de son appareil photos. Lui qui s'était tant entraîné, qui avait été torturé par les Carrow afin de dénoncer les membres de notre groupe et essayer de rentrer dans la Salle sur Demande, notre QG. Colin avait préféré être torturé. Quand il était rentré de son châtiment. Nous avions dû le soigner. Des cicatrices profondes martelaient son dos, l'une de ses joues avait été brûlée. Il aurait donné sa vie plutôt que nous trahir.

Colin était devenu mon petit protégé à moi. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver plus jeune en lui, le duo des cheveux blonds, sauf que lui tout le monde le reconnaissait à son appareil et moi à mes vêtements brûlés.

Pourquoi l'avais-je laissé combattre ? Sa mort était de ma faute ! Lui qui prenait exemple sur moi. Lui mon protégé. Je m'en voulais, ma peine était gigantesque. Pourquoi lui ?! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi, la vie était si injuste ? Je m'étais rapproché de son corps, des larmes coulaient à flot le long de mes joues, je ne pouvais les retenir, elles embrouillaient ma vision. La douleur était tellement monstrueuse, atroce, excessive. Mon cœur s'était fêlé, déchiré, meurtri. J'avais envie de ne plus être là, partir le rejoindre. Non ! Je devais le glorifier, l'honorer, qu'il ne soit pas mort en vain.

Je voulais venger Colin. On pouvait lire en moi la rage, la colère,... Mes yeux où les larmes avaient cessé, lançaient dans regards noirs à ce Mangemort qui avait tué Colin : Antonin Dolohov.

Puissant Mangemort, fidèle de Voldemort. Ma baguette et moi-même ne faisions plus qu'un, notre but était de tué Dolohov.

Une bataille acharnée s'était alors établie. Tout le monde avait pu voir que nous avions engagé un duel. Un duel qui n'aurait qu'une fin : la mort, c'était lui ou moi. J'arrivais difficilement à esquiver ses sortilèges de magie noire qui me lançait, j'avais plusieurs fois du recourir à protégo. Je lui lançais plusieurs sortilèges, les pires que je connaissais.

-**_Sectumsempra !_** M'écriais-je. Le sort l'avait effleuré. On pouvait à présent voir une colère énorme dans ses yeux. Je savais quel allait être son prochain sort. Je l'avais irrité.

-**_Avada Kedavra ! _**

J'avais bougé pile au bon moment 2 secondes plus tard, j'aurais été étalé sur le sol. J'aurais rejoint Colin.

-**_Tu t'attaque à des enfants, Dolohov. Pourquoi ne pas durcir la chose avec un adversaire à ta taille ?!_**Lupin nous avait rejoints, il avait dû voir la scène. «**_Recule Seamus_**».

-**_Non, à deux._** Lui répondis-je, je voulais vraiment tuer cet être qui avait immolé mon protégé.

Un combat à trois commença. Les sortilèges fusaient : Sectumsempra, Incarcerem, Stupéfixe, Impedimenta, Petrificus Totalus, Bombarda Maxima, Doloris ... Et même de la part du Mangemort plusieurs Avada Kedavra que nous arrivions a esquivé avec peine. Plusieurs fois, les tentatives de Lupin avaient rasé le Mangemorts.

-**_Endoloris !_**

Je tombai sur le sol, la douleur était tellement forte, je ne pouvais plus penser. La seul chose que je désirais c'était qu'il mette fin à ma vie. Mes membres se contractaient, mon cœur battait à la 100 à l'heure, je me demandais même comment il faisait pour de pas exploser. C'était exactement la même douleur que celle qu'avait éprouvé mon cœur en voyant Colin mourir.

Cette douleur n'était plus exclusive à mon cœur non, elle se rependit dans tout mon être. Je souffrais comme jamais je n'avais enduré, mes hurlements envahir l'air. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de crier tellement j'avais mal. Moi, qui avais été torturé par les Carrow, cette douleur était 100 fois pire, pourtant eux aussi ils m'avaient infligé des Doloris, mais il devait être moins en colère. Car la douleur qui m'affligé ne pouvait montrer que la haine, la répugnant, le dégout, la répulsion, l'envie de meurtre. Puis, je sentis que le sort n'agissait plus, mais mon corps était encore endoloris, j'étais au sol, je n'arrivais pas à me relever.

Ce Doloris avait été le pire que j'avais connu, mon corps me faisait encore si mal. Je comprenais maintenant comment certaines personnes avaient pu devenir folles ou mourir de ce sort.

Pendant, ce temps Lupin avait renforcé son attaque. La colère se lisait sur son visage, allongé sur le sol je laissais quelques perles salées couler, j'avais eu si mal. Lupin, avait du ressentir ma douleur, car son visage était déformé par la rage. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi.

-**I****_ncarcerem !_** Des lianes commencèrent à enrouler Dolohov, Lupin se précipita pour m'aider. Il arriva à me relever. Une lumière verte m'éblouit.

L'homme qui avait été mon professeur préféré, qui m'avait fait aimer les défenses contres les forces du mal, que je n'avais jamais cessé de défendre quand on avait appris qu'il était un loup-garou, tomba dans mes bras.

Dolohov avait réussi à se dégager du maléfice et avait attaqué Remus Lupin en traite. Le sortilège de la mort l'avait frappé en plein dos. Lupin était mort par ma faute, il avait relâché sa garde pour m'aider. Car je n'avais pas été assez brillant pour esquiver ce Doloris. Je m'en voulais.

-**_Non ! Pas lui !_** Le cri avait recouvert tout les bruits qui nous entouré. Il était remplit de peine mais aussi de fureur, Nymphadora Tonks courait vers moi, telle en furie.

-**_Je suis honoré de t'apprendre que tu es devenus veuve, sale traite à ton sang._**Dolohov avait un sourire victorieux sur son visage. Il était content de lui, il avait tué un homme que l'on chérissait, aimait.

Tonks avait les cheveux d'une couleur rouge vif, ses yeux étaient déformés par la rage. Un duel s'engagea alors. Il était digne d'une tempête, le vent fouettait nos visages, à croire que Tonks l'avait invoqué, le Mangemort avait attiré les foudres de cette femme, qui était devenue veuve, son mari venait de mourir alors qu'il venait de devenir père. Il avait enfin accepté cet enfant et s'était réjoui de sa naissance. Je reprenais de plus en plus l'usage de mes membres, quand je fus de nouveaux prêt à combattre je m'affiliai à elle.

-**_Seamus c'est ça ?_** Me demanda-t-elle. Sa voix était à la fois remplie de chagrin mais aussi d'agressivité, car elle esquivait les sorts de ce Mangemort.

-**_Oui..._** Lui répondis-je tout en évitant un nouveau Doloris.

-**_N'utilise jamais le sortilège de mort, promet le moi._** La promesse que me demanda Tonks m'avait étonné.

Mais, je décidai de la tenir. Je ne serais jamais capable d'utiliser un sortilège tel que celui-ci. Je ne serais jamais capable de donner la mort de cette façon. Déjà que je détestais l'idée de tué, même si tuer ce Mangemort était mon seul but, ce que je le désirais. Tuer ne me réjouissais pas, je n'aimais pas le concept d'être un tueur. Non ! C'était eux les meurtriers. «**_D'accord. _**» soufflais-je.

Le combat se poursuivit encore de longues minutes. Il était d'une grande vivacité, les sorts jaillissaient de tous les côtés. Tonks et moi formions une belle équipe. Nous arrivions même après moult tentative à le désarmer. Mais, il avait beaucoup d'ailés, ses compagnons avait réussit à nous distraire, il avait réussit à retrouver sa baguette, et l'avait en main.

Dolohov était parvenu à figer Tonks. Elle était allongée sur le sol immobile, mais je voyais ses yeux qui suivaient les actions, elle distinguait tout ce qui se déroulait. Nous n'étions plus que deux à combattre. Le duel était d'une grande frénésie. J'aspirais à venger Colin mais aussi Lupin. Deux être que j'admirais, que j'estimais, que j'aimais avaient succombé sous mes yeux par la main de cet homme.  
Notre combat avait repris, il était des plus complexe, nous dansions pour esquiver les sorts, et les lancer. Notre force avait l'air d'être égale, Dolohov devait être épuisé par les efforts qu'il accomplissait pour nous assassiner.

Subitement, l'atmosphère se figea, Dolohov en profita pour s'enfuir. Tonks revenait à elle, mais son visage était défiguré par la tristesse, le faite d'avoir perdu son mari. Tout devenait noir, sans vie. Je sentis le froid arrivé. Des détraqueurs !

Ils sortirent de la Forêt Interdite, il n'y avait plus de Mangemorts dans le parc, ils étaient tous partis. À une cinquantaine de mètres de nous se trouvait le Trio d'Or, des centaines de Détraqueurs glissaient vers eux. Mais, Harry n'arrivait pas à produire de Patronus.

Le terrier de Ron surgit, vacilla faiblement, avant de s'éteindre. La loutre d'Hermione essaya elle aussi de repousser les ennemis mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Je regardais Luna et Ernie qui se trouvaient près de moi, nous courions vers nos amis. Baguettes tendus nous firent apparaître nos Patronus : lièvre, sanglier et renard repoussèrent comme ils purent les opposants.

-**_C'est bien,_** nous dit Luna d'un ton encourageant comme si nous étions revenus au temps des séances d'entrainement de l'AD. **_C'est bien Harry... Allez, pense à quelque chose d'heureux..._**

-**_Quelque chose d'heureux ?_** Répéta le survivant, la voix brisée.

Je le comprenais, moi-même je ne savais pas comment j'avais pu faire apparaître mon patronus, mon renard. J'avais vu tomber Colin et Lupin. Comment avais-je pu produire un patronus ? Sûrement par peur de les perdre eux aussi. J'avais essayé de penser à quelque chose d'heureux, et cette chose, c'étaient qu'ils n'étaient pas morts en vain. Que pendant ma vie j'avais eu le plaisir de les connaître. Tous nos moments joyeux passés ensemble jaillirent dans mon esprit. Les rires, sourires de Colin, après qu'on a lancé des Bombabousses sur Rusard en 6ème année, les cours de Lupin, notamment celui de l'épouventart où l'on avait beaucoup rit.

-**_Nous sommes toujours là, tous ensembles_****,** murmura Luna, et nous nous battons. **_Vas-y maintenant..._**

Elle avait à la fois tort et raison. Quelque un d'entre nous étaient morts, mais tous les autres, ceux qui se battaient, il fallait avoir une pensée pour eux. Ils n'étaient pas morts !

Le cerf d'Harry fendit l'air, et repoussa cette horde de détraqueurs.

Ron nous remercia, comme s'il devait le faire. Non ! C'était normal, jamais j'aurais laissé d'autres amis mourir devant moi.

-**_COUREZ !_** S'écriât Harry.

Un géant rugissant et faisant trembler le sol se dressa dans l'obscurité, il venait de la Forêt Interdite brandissant une massue d'une taille gigantesque. Luna, Ernie et moi avions décampé dès que la créature avait surgit.

Alors que nous étions encore dans le parc, la voix, si l'on pouvait appeler cette chose une voix retentit de nouveau "**_Vous avez combattu vaillamment. Mais vous avez aussi subi de lourdes pertes._** Je pensais à Colin et Lupin étendus sur l'herbe. **_Si vous continuez à me résister, vous allez mourir, un par un. Je ne le souhaite pas. Chaque goute versée d'un sang de sorcier est une perte et un gâchis_****. Lord Voldemort est miséricordieux. ****_J'ordonne à mes forces de se retirer immédiatement. Vous avez une heure. Occuper-vous de vos morts avec dignité. Soignez vos blessés. Maintenant je m'adresse à toi Harry Potter. Tu as laissé tes amis mourir à ta place au lieu de m'affronter directement. J'attendrais une heure dans la Forêt Interdite. Si lorsque cette heure sera écoulée, tu n'es pas venu à moi, si tu ne t'es pas rendu, alors la bataille recommencera. Harry Potter, je te trouverai et je châtierai jusqu'au dernier homme, jusqu'à la dernière femme, jusqu'au dernier enfant qui aura essayé de te cacher à mes yeux. Une heure_**"

Mais, quelle ordure ! Nous dire cela alors que c'était lui qui avait déclenché la guerre ! Une heure nous avions une heure. Je devais remonter les corps de Colin et Lupin.

Les Mangemorts rejoignirent leur maître mais pour cela ils devaient passer par le parc. Tous ceux qui étaient présent dans le parc se réunirent. Tonks était couché sur son mari décédé.

Puis, quand les ennemis arrivèrent elle se leva d'un bon, et bondit sur eux. Sur elle, sa tante. Bellatrix et elle se lancèrent dans une bataille acharnée. Mais Voldemort avait donné des ordres. Tonks était affaiblie par la mort de son cher et tendre, on voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle désirait qu'une chose, le retrouver. Le sort de Bellatrix la toucha en pleine poitrine. Elle s'écroula sur le sol près de son amant. Ses yeux brillaient et un sourire apparut sur son visage, elle allait retrouver son âme sœur. Elle l'avait rejoint.

Je ne peux retenir de nouveaux mes sanglots.

Ils venaient d'être parents ! Mon cœur crié, je voulais que cela se termine. Que cette guerre cesse. Jamais plus, je ne les reverrais. Des larmes roulaient le long de mes joues et tombaient sur les corps de ce couple qui avait donné leur vie, pour que les prochaines générations vivent. Pour que leur fils ne connaisse pas la guerre

Tous les Mangemorts avaient retrouvé leur Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il régnait un calme mortuaire. J'entendais quelques sanglots. Plusieurs d'entre nous pleuraient.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains, tel un Gryffondor, pour les remonter, j'avais décidé de remonté Colin juste après. Je ne voulais séparer ce couple.

Arrivée au château, je vis le hall, les dalles était recouvertes de sang, beaucoup de sang avait coulé.  
Dans la grande salle, les tables avaient disparues et la salle était boudée. Les blessé étaient rassemblé sur l'estrade, je vis Lavande, elle saigné au niveau du cou, Mme Pomfresh la soignait. Le centaure, Firenze avait le flanc blessé, il ruisselait de sang. Des élèves en meilleur états les aidaient. Les morts étaient étendus les uns à côtés des autres.

Je fus aidé pour Kingsley, cet Auror puissant, mais il était affecté par ces décès. Lupin et Tonks étaient membres de l'Ordre tout comme lui, ils avaient réalisé plusieurs misions ensemble, mais, ils avaient aussi partagé des moments de bonheurs, des repas, un mariage... les yeux de Kingsley s'étaient humidifiés.

- **_Merci, de les avoir ramenés._** Il s'adressait à moi, sa voix était accablé par le chagrin.

Une fois que nous les avions allongés. Je vis, la famille à côté de moi, les Weasley étaient réunit. Ils pleuraient tous. Non ! Un Weasley était mort, encore un être cher à mon cœur.

-**_Fred, non, ne me laisse pas reviens._** Les mots suppliant de Georges m'étaient venus aux l'oreille.

Fred Weasley, l'un des jumeaux était mort ce soir. Cela était vraiment de trop pour moi. Je ne pouvais plus contrôler mes larmes, mes spasmes. Mais, je ne voulais les déranger, je restais de mon côté près de Dean qui m'avait rejoint, lui je l'avais pas perdu. Il n'était pas mort ! Je n'avais pas perdu mon frère de cœur. La joie avait quitté ces lieux qui avaient été tant merveilleux. Fred qui avait apporté tant de vie, de gaité, de fils à retordre à ce château avait péri, il avait emporté avec lui sourire, bonheur, euphorie, hilarité, réjouissance, rigolade...

Cette bataille, nous avions fini par la gagner, grâce à Harry, le survivant. Mais, aussi grâce à chacun de nous ! Nous qui nous nous étions battus ! A ceux qui ont donné leur vie: Colin, Lupin, Tonks, Fred et tout ces gens qui m'étaient inconnus. La fin de la guerre, nous l'avons fêté un an après et encore nos cœurs étaient lourds en ce jour. J'avais fait des discours pour Colin, Lupin, Tonks mais aussi pour Fred, moi qui était lamentable pour parler en public, des larmes étaient apparues mais je ne les avais pas caché, elles montraient que j'avais aimé ces personnes, qu'elles resteraient gravées en moi. C'était sûr, je ne les oublierais jamais.

La guerre laissait encore des traces, certains Mangemorts étaient encore en fuite. Je travaillais en tant qu'Aurore au Ministère de la Magie. Je m'étais marié, moi, Seamus Finnigan, j'avais réussi à trouver ma perle rare, celle qui faisait vibrer mon cœur endolori, meurtri : Emma Dobbes. Elle avait combattu elle aussi dans le parc au près de Lupin, elle avait pleuré tout comme moi. Ensemble l'on était plus forts, inébranlable, nous avions décidé de construire une famille. Une famille qui signifiait délectation, gaieté, amour. Nous n'avions oubliés tous ces défunts, non ! Nous leur rendions hommage, quel meilleur hommage que de donner la vie, vie pour laquelle ils se sont battus ?!

Notre première enfant était née le 2 juin 1995, 10 ans et 1 moi après la bataille final. Dean qui était mon ami de toujours, mon frère de cœur, que je n'avais pas perdu, avait eu l'honneur, le privilège d'être le parrain de Colin Remus Finnigan. Les noms d'un homme qui avait donné sa vie en m'aidant, et de mon protégé, car ils resteront à jamais Mon professeur préfère et Mon protégé. Deux ans après l'arrivée de notre petit garçon qui avait une chevelure blonde tout comme Colin et moi, ainsi que les yeux bleu de sa mère et de Lupin. Ma femme me donna une immense joie, l'un des jours les plus merveilleux de ma vie.

-**_Seamus, regarde_****.** La voix de ma femme m'avait surpris mais ce n'était rien comparé au spectacle qui s'offrait à moi. Ma petite fille avait les cheveux Rose ! Je vous laisse deviner comment nous l'avons appelé.

Je finirais mes dires en vous informant que le parrain de Nymphadora Finnigan fût Théodore Nott. Et oui, un Serpentard ! Mais pas n'importe lequel. Un Vert et Argent qui avait combattu à nos côtés et avec qui j'avais fini par être ami. Comme quoi la guerre nous a aussi amené de belles choses.


End file.
